Inexpertos jugando a amar
by Diabla-LoK
Summary: No Soy muy buena, pero lo dire asii... Ron y Herm, se llevan genial, pero a ella le atrae y el... Bueno el no tiene claras sus ideas... Por otra parte, Harry es un Don Juan y Ginny quiere olvidarse de él... pero hará todo lo contrario... Lean!
1. Introducción

_**Inexpertos Jugando a Amar**_

_**Capítulo 1: Introducción**_

Harry se hallaba solitario, sentado en una de las butacas de la sala común, pensando que era raro lo mucho que había cambiado desde que comenzó su primer año en Horwarts. "Pensar que era tan correctito", se decía. "A decir verdad nunca lo fui, pero era más inocente".

Y estaba en lo correcto, ya que ahora era un chico maduro fisicamente y su personalidad, también había dado un giro muy brusco. Ahora él era un "casanova" y le agradaba serlo. Iba en busca de toda chica que estuviera interesada en él (y goze de un lindo cuerpo), para seducirla, gozarla y, más tarde, votarla a su pila de "seguidoras". Si bien ya se había creado su propia fama, las muchachas, lindas, feas, le interesaban o no, seguían callendo en las redes del "cazanovas Potter".

Siguiendo sus principios, ya había tenido relaciones con medio Hogwarts, y nunca más les volvió a hablar, excepto a unas pocas chicas, cercanas y que, inevitablemente, tenía conversación a diario.

Ginny entraba por el retrato de la dama gorda. Harry enfocó la mirada hacia ella. No, con ella no. Sí, lo había pensado, y sabía que en cierto momento ella se interesaba por él, solo que aún no se le presentaba el momento para demostrar que tan acertada podía ser la fama que le dieron, y lo mucho que le agradaba que lo fuera. Ella gozaba de un cuerpo casi perfecto para Harry, salvo que era de contextura muy chica y tenía miedo de llegar a dañarla.

Ella si lo había querido, y si se había interesado en él, a ella sí se le había presentado la oportunidad de sacar su lado femenino y sasear su deseo de tenerlo cerca, pero era tarde, ya que ella sabía cuan casanova él podía ser, así que ya no se interesaba tanto. Sin embargo entablaban una muy buena amistad.

- Que raro que carezcas de companía Potter - dijo dejando sus cosas en la mesa.

- Es que a ti te esperaba!...Llegas como un ángel guardían. Caes del cielo y vienes a salvarme de la soledad! - la provocaba.

- Creo que observas a otra persona - le sonrió.

- No, te hablo a ti linda!...Si mueres por acompañarme.

- Arrogante!

- Bromeo - sonrió - Pero, de verdad?nunca has pensado que tu y yo...?

- No!

- Y por que no?

- Y por que tu si?

- Es que eres tan linda - se acercaba a ella.

- Cuidado! - lo prevenía por la cercanía.

- En serio! Juntos, estallaríamos!

- Ni lo sueñes, paso!

- Eres una aburrida!

- Y tu un caradura!

- Pero mueres por mi!

- Ja! No me hagas reir!

- Bien! y dime!...que es lo que haces, que te prohibe desearme?

- Primero!...nada, simplemente no te deseo. Y segundo, estoy con alguien. - él fruncio el entreojo.

- ?Ah si?Y con quién?

- Neville.

- Con él?! - se extrañó.

- Aja!...soy chica ocopuda! Y aunque no lo fuera, no te desearía tampoco!...Además tu siempre andas acompañado así que no me extrañarás.

- Como gustes! Pero me desearás tarde o temprano, y estaré esperándote - le guiñó el ojo - Yo también te deseo.

Ella subió a su cuarto. Harry quedó solo de nuevo, esto dió pie a sus pensamientos.

- ?Cómo puede estar con Neville teniendome al lado?...Es intolerable! - se quejaba - Pero no por mucho... cederas Ginny Weasley...Te haré enamorarte de mi - sonrió - Y luego serás mía!...

Ella, sin embargo, no se arrepentía de lo dicho, ya que no estaba con Neville para pensar en alguien más (como muchos Gryfindors creían) si no porque de verdad lo quería.

Ron por su parte, no andaba con nadie, a pesar de que unas cuantas chicas morían por él. Sin embargo, él no se aprovechaba de ellas, ya que no le agradaba la idea de que Harry lo haga, pero era su vida y él lo respetaba.

Hermione estaba sentada en la hierba, con la espalda apoyada en el muerdago que había frente al lago. Ron se hallaba recostado sobre el pasto, y su cabeza estaba levemente apoyada en la falda de Hermione, ella le acariciaba el pelo.

Ellos también habían crecido, ya no se peleaban, tódo lo contrario, eran muy buienos amigos y no había, practicamente, secretos entre ellos.

- Qué cosa?no Herms?

- Qué?

- Empezamos nuestro primer año a las patadas y ahora, 7 años después...Mira como hemos cambiado.

- Es bueno que hallamos cambiado!

- A que te refieres Herms?

- A que no me gusta pelearme contigo.

- Ni a mi.

- Por eso ahora no lo hago - hubo una pausa.

- Herms - se enderesó adaptando la misma posición que ella - No he sido del todo sincero contigo!

- Ni yo.

- Hay algo que debo decirte!

- Si, yo también!...Comienza tu!

- Bien!...Serás la primera en saberlo!

- Adelante!

- Bien!...lo que quiero decirte es que... - pausa - Yo, bueno yo...

- Yo también!

- Soy gay

- ?Qué? - se sorprendió la castaña - ?Qué eres que?

- Gay.

- Si, ya te escuche!...- Ella creía que él sentía lo mismo que ella, no se esperaba eso. No sabía como reaccionar - Y...Harry lo sabe?

- No, sé que es mi amigo pero, no se como lo tamaría.

- ??l te gusta...?

- Merlin no!!

- Bueno pensé que...- pausa - Pero como puede ser?...Tu has salido antes con chicas!

- Si pero, desde hace un tiempo me he empezado a fijar en alguien quien no creía capaz de fijarme jamás.

- Y quién es él?

- Tu eres mi mejor amiga!, así que confío que quedará entre nosotros!

- Por supuesto Ron!

- Es Malfoy!

- Mafoy?Malfoy Draco?

- Si, quién más si no?

- Pero, pero...él siempre nos ha tratado mal!

- Lo sé, pero no quita que sea lindo!...Además ha cambiado mucho, hace 3 meses ya que es nuestro amigo.

- No, es verdad...Y que, haras al respecto?

- No lo sé!

- Ron, estas seguro de tus sentimientos?

- Si, supongo...Es que es como si...Da igual, nunca pasará nada.

- No digas eso!...Oye! Yo te ayudaré! Pero debes decirme si estas seguro de que es lo que quieres.

- Sólo quiero intentarlo!

- Bien!...Pero...Debes saber que quizás al principio no funcione! Y que lleva su tiempo. Pero si nada sucede de entrada, entonces, quizás no seas lo que el busca.

- Bien! Gracias! - la abrazó. Hermione se le caía el mundo pero era su amigo, debía ayudarlo, era su deber. - Herm -le susurró separandose.

- Si? - se miraron.

- Tu que ibas a decirme? - ella se sonrojó.

- Nada!

- Parecía importante! - "era" pensó ella - Vamos! Soy tu amigo no me lo vas a esconder verdad?

- Emm...Es que...Bueno, nada...

- Oh vamos!

- Es solo que no me siento muy bien!

- ?Qué te pasa?Estas enferma?

- No, emm...veras es que a mi me gustas, digo a mi me gusta alguien...- Ron pareció no captar el error.

- ?Quién?

- Me atrae Harry - mintió.

- Harry?...Habías dicho que era como tu hermano.

- Si pero, mentí para ocultarlo - Ron pareció no molestarse, que era lo que Herms pretendía.

- Pero, Herms, yo como tu amigo debo recordate que él es...

- Cazanovas Potter!...Lo sé!

- Entonces sabes que...

- Jamás pasará nada...

- No! Pasar, pasará...Pero puedo asegurarte que si hay alguien petulante a aprovechador en el mundo es Harry y, déjame decirte que de pasar algo no sería nada importante...

- Lo sé! - fingió estar mal.

- Si tuviera la oportunidad de acostarse contigo y fuera conciente, no lo haría.

- Y por que no?

- Porque eres como su hermana.

- Tienes razón!

- Ven...vamos a cenar, muero de hambre...

**Holiii...**** Buenooo**

**otra historiaaaa!!! Ojala la disfruten y...**

**ojala gusteee... **

**Aviso que no es solo mia...**

**Pertenece a Yami y GiGi Tmb...**

**Pronto vamos a subir nuestra propia**

**página de Harry Potter... y, les va a gustar ;) P**

**Beso!**

_DiablaLoK_**  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Capítulo 2_**

Harry caminaba, por el vestíbulo...Tres chicas se le acercaron:

- Harry - el volteó contento al escuchar la vos de una chica, pero al ver que se trataba de Parvati, Luna y Lavender, toda felicidad se esfumó de su rostro.

- Chicas...

- Estamos cansadas de que nos uses y te vallas con otra!

- Dejenme aclarar algo!..Solo me acosté una vez con cada una de ustedes! y no las usé. Ustedes, conociendome, accedieron igual...y eso no les dá derecho a decirme que debo o no hacer.

- Pero, pero...

- Basta!..Dejen de buscarme, no las volveré a complacer - dijo y se fue.

Al entrar en el vestíbulo se cruzó con un par de chicas más que lo mirariban mal, pero él no hizo caso.

- Potter!...

- Malfoy!

- Y hoy a quién atrapaste?

- Hoy no hubo pesca - sonrió.

- Luego nos vemos - se fue a la mesa de su casa al igual que Harry. Se sentó al lado de Ginny y Neville.

- Hola linda...

- Harry - lo saludó.

- Neville yo que tu la cuido, medio Hogwarts anda tras ella y yo también - Neville rió.

- Deja de ser insoportable!- Lo reprochó ella

- Lo siento linda...

- Y con quién te revolcaste hoy Harry?

- Hoy estoy en reservandome para una persona especial - le guiñó el ojo.

- Temó que esperes demasiado...

- O no, ella me desea, lo sé!

- Bien, de no pasar nada, avisame! - le guiñó su ojo - Quizá encuentre algo para ti.

- Ginny por favor está tu novio delante!

- ?Yo que? - Ginny torció los ojos y Harry rió.

- Nada Nev!...Le decía a Harry que cuando me necesite "ME BUSQUE" - y dicho esto se levantó de la mesa - Lo siento debo irme - sonrió a Harry y se fue.

Ginny cruzó el deshabitado vestíbulo y subío las escaleras, al llegar al descanso, sintió como alguien tiraba de ella y era abrazada por la espalda.

- ?A que te referías con aquello? - le susurró una seductora voz al oído. Harry se perdió en el perfume del pelo de Ginny. A ella le dejaron de funcionar los sentidos.

- ?Qué?

- ?Si te necesito te busco?...Pues ahora te necesito!

- A...A que...? - ella se separó - No te entiendo.

Harry la enfrentó muy de cerca.

- Te deseo Ginny...?Qué haras al respecto?

- Nada!...Al igual que tu! - dijo alejandose para la sala común.

- Eso crees tu!...- ella se alejó pero él le tomó el brazo y la acorraló contra la pared del pasillo vacío - Te aseguro que haré le que esté a mi alcanze...

- Pues no estoy a tu alcance...- Harry no quería hablar, por esto se acercó al cuerpo de ella y la besó con pasión. Ginny no se opuso. Predsionando su cuerpo contra la pared, tomó sus muslos y los entrelazó en su cintura. Ginny estaba por ceder cuando notó su error. Lo separó, apoyando nuevamente sus pies en la tierra.

- ?Qué haces?

- Lo que tu no te animas!

- No te confundas Potter, que no me intereses no quiere decir que no me anime...- dijo y empezó a caminar nuevamente.

- ?Qué no te intereso?...Comunícaselo a tu boca porque ella no decía lo mismo...Admítelo, también querías besarme!

- ?Por que iba a querer besarte?...Ni siquiera eres mi tipo.

- No soy tu tipo?...Oh vamos! Soy el tipo de cualquier chica!

- Y cualquier chica es tu tipo!

- Y es por eso que jamás tengo problemas con ellas!

- Pues conmigo si!

- Y por que?...?Quién es tu tipo?...?Neville? - preguntó burlon.

- Aunque no lo creas, él está más cerca de ser mi tipo, que tu - Harry bufó.

- Vamos! Seámos realistas...Es Neville!

- Y que tiene eso de malo?

- Neville no puede complacirte como yo! Y lo sabes! - le guiñó el ojo.

- A diferencia tuya, yo no vivo al pendiente del sexo - se vengó.

- Pues haces mal!

- Yo pienso lo mismo acerca tuyo!

- Y por que no lo soy?

- Por que no eres que? - Ya llegaban, casi al retrato.

- Por que no soy tu tipo? - ella se extrañó.

- De verdad lo preguntas?

- Claro que si!...Soy demasiado perfecto para ti, que acudes a Neville?

- Para empezar - se detuvo bruscamente frente a él lo que produjo un choque y se acortó nuevamente la distancia entre ellos - Eres demasiado arrogante, creído, mujeriego, inmaduro...

-?Inmaduro?...Soy mucho más maduro que tu!

- Sexualmente! Pero no hay nada que tomes en serio, para ti solo existe diversión y nunca te importa lo que sienta la otra persona...

- Obviamente siente deseo, y yo coopero - ella torció los ojos y siguió caminando.

- No todo se relaciona con el sexo, a las chicas nos gustan que no quieran, no que nos usen!

- Pues yo no las uso!

- Pero las quieres? - Harry iba a hablar - Mejor déjalo aquí - le dijo entrando a la sala común - Nunca entederás.

- ?Y tu nunca vas a cambiar de parecer?

- No! - estaba por subir las escaleras.

- Aguarda - la vovió a tomar del brazo. Ella volteó cansada - Como estás tan segura de que no soy tu tipo? - ella se soltó.

- No hace falta más que mirarte!

- Pues me juzgas mal!...Pruébame!

- ?Qué?

- Pruébame, una semana!...Es todo lo que te doy...

- ?Me estas diciendo que durante una semana actuarás como un chico normal?

- Por así decirlo, si.

- Y todo eso para...

- Para borrar esa imagen que tienes de mi!

- Aja - dijo bajando los pocos escalones que había subido, con cara de interés - Pues todo el colegio tiene esa imagen tuya.

- Pues que me importan ellos!

- Di la verdad!...No quieres cambiar tu imagen, solo quieres llevarme a tu cama.

- Eso bien lo sabes...Pero solo me tendrás para ti y durante una semana!

- Como su me fueras fiel!?

- Como si fuera tu novio!! - aseguró el morocho.

- Y todo para obtenerme como premio?

- Exacto!...Yo te soy fiel a ti, y tu a mi.

- Trato! - chocaron las manos " se que no me serás fiel" pensó Ginny. " Sé que te tendré antes de la semana" pensó Harry.

Hermione, luego de la declaración de Ron, cada vez se encontraba peor. Su autoestima decayó brutalmente, y nada la podía alentar.

- Oye!...Herms ?qué te sucede? - preguntó cansado de que no le respondiera, Ron.

- Nada Ron!

- Por que no me dices?

- Porque no ocurre nada!

- ?Es por Harry?

- ?Harry?...?Qué tiene que ver...? Ah!, em,si... es por él.

- ?Quieres que hable con él?

- ?Qué?...No!!...No Ron!...Promete que no le diras nada no!...Júralo!...Por nuestra amistad de 7 años y todos los que siguen!...Promételo!

- De acuerdo te lo juro!

- Gracias - lo abrazó - Debo irme...

Salió corriendo de la sala común. Corría hacia los terrenos, pero en el vestíbulo chocó con alguien.

- Granger!...Te encuentras bien?

- Draco!...Si, si...

- ?Qué ocurre? - dijo posando su mano en su mentón y observándola - ?Por que lloras?

- No lo entenderías!

- Inténtalo!

- No puedo prometí no...decir nada!

- Soy tu amigo!, y como tal, lo que te hace mal a ti , me hace mal a mi!

- Pero es un promesa!

- Ven - se dirigeron a un lugar que solo ellos, Harry, Ron y Ginny conocían ya que se ocultaba entre los invernaderos. Allí nadie podría encontrarlos - Siéntate! - le indicó, a su lado - ?Qué sucede?...Espera, me suena a mal de amores - sonrió.

- Como me conoces!...Algo así!

- Weasley está con otra? - Si, él lo sabía. Desde hacía dos años Harry había cambiado y, como a Ron no podía decírselo, y encontró en Draco un gran amigo, él era su fuente de apoyo.

- No...Solo, no soy su tipo!

- ??l te lo dijo?

- Si...pero no directamente.

- No logro comprender.

- Promete que no saldra de...

- Hermione, me sorprende...

- Tienes razón...Además él te cuenta muchas cosas.

- Exacto!

- Pues esto no se lo ha contado a nadie más que a mi...Pero hay algo más que debo pedirte!

- Lo que sea...

- No lo juzgues, sigue siendo el mismo...

- ?A que te refieres?

- A que...Ron es gay - a Draco le cayó como un valde de agua fría.

- ?Qué?

- Si...es por eso que no puedo hacer nada.

- Intestaste decirle igual?

- Si, pero no salió!, en cambio le dije que me gustaba Harry.

- Oh!...y...es verdad?

- Claro que no! Sabes bien como es!

- Si, pero tengo mis dudas...dime la verdad ?pasaste por su cama como las demás? - ella lo miró dolida.

- Claro que no?Por que ma tomas?...?l es mi amigo.

- Pues yo no creo en la amistad entre el hombre y la mujer.

- Pues yo si...

- ?Cómo cual?Cómo la de Ron? - ella calló - Acéptalo, te gusta Potter!

- No me gusta!... Y si existe la amistad...Si no mira la nuestra...- el no lo pensó, la besó. Ella para nada se lo esperaba pero no le reprochó.

- ?Esta amistad?

- ?Qué fue...?

- Busqué coraje para decírtelo...pero no pude, ahora lo imaginas!

- Pero...fuiste muy directo!

- Lo siento yo...Es que yo te amo!

- ?De veras?

- Si...Todo este tiempo solo hablaste de Weasley y no podía decirtelo pero ahora se me dió la oportunidad, y ...te amo!

- Nunca nadie me dijo eso!- se miraron...se sentía tan lindo ser amada por alguien que... no midió sus actos y se le abalanzó a la par que la besaba.

Draco no se quejó. Se recostaron sobre la hierba, se ubicó encima suyo para no darle, a la chica, la oportunidad de arrepentirse. Poco a poco la ropa se fue despegando de los cuerpos y los besos se esparcían por doquier.

Hermione, el resto del día se sintió peor que antes. Es que el remedio había sido aún peor que la enfermedad. Ella bien claro tenía que no le hacía bien aquello. Eso de estar con alguien para olvidarlo a Ron nunca fue su mejor opción, además, Draco era su amigo y había abusado de sus sentimientos!...Tenía que hablar con él.

- Draco! - lo llamó cuando, de casualidad se lo cruzó en las mazmorras.

- Herms...que bueno verte!

- Debemos hablar.

- Ya sé de que!

- Es que, tu eres mi amigo, me dejé llevar - sin poderlo enitar comenzó a llorar.

- ?Por que lloras?...No es tan grave!

- Si que lo es!

- A mi no me molesto!

- Tu no entiendes, Ron...

- Que demonios tiene que ver Weasley con nosotros?

- él está...A él le atraes tu... y yo lo sabía y...soy una pésima amiga! - Draco aún no reaccionaba.

- Le atraigo yo?

- Si...Dije su secreto, lo traicioné y lo engañe - él la abrazó.

- Estas cosas pasan!

- ?Pero por que a mi?...

**Propiedad de... personajes: Rowling**

** drama: Rowena Ravenclaw P Godric Gryffindor y yo... Salazar Slytherin )**

**Helga no tubo nada que ver P... Ella lo corrigio! jajajaja**

**(Aviso... Son nuestros sobrenombres en la pag web) **

_DiablaLok _


	3. Chapter 2

**_Capítulo 3_**

- Hola linda - besó sus labios.

- Harry! - se sonrojó.

- ?Qué?

- ?Qué haces?- Preguntó una Ginny inhibida

- Bueno, por si no recuerdas, hoy comienza nuestro trato...Somos como novios ahora!

- Ya quisieras!

- ?Por que te haces la dura?...Yo sé que sientes por mi!

- No siento por ti mas que simple amistad.

- Seguro.

- Además no puedo hacer de tu novia porque yo estoy de novia con Neville!

- Mala suerte! Deberías haberlo pensado antes de cerrar trato!

- Canalla!

- Embustera!

- Arrogante!

- Hermosa! - le dijo robándole un beso.

- Deja de hacer eso!

- ?Hacer que? - volvió a besarla.

- Eso! - él la besó nuevamente, pero ahora ambos se besaban - Basta!...No quiero hacerle esto a Neville!

- No se enterará!

- Es tu amigo!

- Y que?

- Potter!...

- De acuerdo...corta con él y ven!

- No voy a cortarle!

- ?Como que no? No me serás fiel así, entonces yo puedo acostarme con quien se me plazca.

- Tienes razón, es trato...Hablaré con Neville.

- Además, se nota que no te gusta...

- ?De dónde sacas esas idioteces?

- De acuerdo, dime que es lo que le ves... ?Que tiene que te atrae?

- Es buena persona...

- Dombuldore también y no por ello es tu novio...

- Calla!

- Es la verdad

- Hablas como si le fueras superior, pero Neville es un amor...

- Como amigo, pero bien pudiste comprobar que como novio resulta un desastre!...

- Deja de molestarlo!... Ahora hablaré con él!

Ginny caminó hacia el retrato y se fue. Cruzando el vestíbulo se chocó con él.

-Nev!...

-Hola... Emm- se rascó la nuca- Ginny

-?Que sucede?

-Es que... bueno tu sabes, jamas he estado de novio y no sé como reaccionar... me frustra un poco no alcanzar espectativas!

-Es comprensible... no lo haces mal, pero debes ponerle algo de romantisismo- sonrió. ?l se acercó a besarla pero ella se alejo- no me refiero a eso Nev!

-Ohh... lo siento

-De todas formas... Vengo a disculparme, verás... emm...-buscaba las palabras "Quiero demostrarle a Potter que es un mujeriego, pedante, egocéntrico, narcicista... y para ello, tengo que ser su novia" ?Sería esa la forma adecuada?... "intentémoslo de otra forma"- Em... bueno, es que me ha surgido un incomveniente...

-?que ocurrió?te paso algo?

-No no, estoy bien... es que, es lo nuestro... no se si pueda con ello

-?Es por lo que todos dicen verdad?

-?que?

-Eso... Dicen que tu estas conmigo para olvidar a Harry... es por eso

-No... Si yo estoy contigo es por que quise intentarlo, pero... lo nuestro no es así... lo nuestro es una gran amistad... de veras no somos buen complemento...

-Te entiendo... A veces llego a la misma conclusión... Si te quiero, pero no lo sé...

-Yo también te quiero Nev, pero... ?no nos merecemos algo mejor?

-Si...

-Además... Tengo un trato con Harry y quiero que seas el primero en saberlo para que no lo malinterpretes... ?l anda diciendo por ahi que es mi novio... pero... no lo és, simplemente es algo que ideé para demostrarle que... como todos decimos, no tiene corazón, ni sensibilidad...

-Oh!... Ahora comprendo

-No!... No estoy dandole fin por ello... si no jamas hubiera aceptado el trato

-Lo sé Gin, tu no eres asi...

-Entonces... ?amigos?

-Si...-La abrazó

Una hora más tarde...

- Ya hablé!

- Perfecto...

- ?No preguntarás?

- No, no me interesa, siempre y cuando estes libre!

- Pues si!...Estoy libre - él la abrazó.

- Ven!...Debo llevarte a...

- Potter!!!

- ?Qué?...A la sala multipropósito, allí tengo una sorpresa...

- ?Sorpresa?

- Eres mi novia ?no?

- De acuerdo... - Harry sacó algo de su bolsillo.

- Tápate los ojos!

- Estás loco!

- Demonios! - se enojó Harry - ?Cómo quieres que cambie sino confías en mi? - ella dudó.

- Tienes razón, lo siento - se dejó tapar.

- Toma mi mano - ella tanteó hasta tomarla - Bien, yo te guiaré!, debes tener suma confianza en mi ?la tienes?

- Si...- murmuró. Todavía detenidos, él la abrazó y la besó con tal pasión que parecía otra persona. La besó como jamás había besado a nadie. Y sintió aquello que nunca sintió con nadie. Sintió vértigo. Miedo y valentia, felicidad y tristeza. Todo fue disminuyendo a medida que el beso terminaba, pero aquella sensación de vértigo continuaba y unas estrañas cosquillas se presentaron en su estómago.

- Esa era mi sorpresa? - dijo lamiendo sus labios recién besados.

- No, eso era algo que tenía ganas de hacer - "Hay Harry"- pensaba Ginny - que pena que para ti sea solo un juego".

- Me tienes confianza...?

- Confío en ti!

- Entonces...ven! - se taparon con la capa invisible. Caminaron, lo que a Ginny le parecía, todo un desierto, pero al lado da Harry, que si bien no lo veía, el le hablaba, pasaba muy rápido.

Harry, por otra parte, se sentía libre a su lado y, al no ser vistos por nadie, sentía que podía hacer lo que le plazca con ella, sentía ganas de besarla por sobre todas las cosas, algo que jamás le había pasado en la vida, ya que siempre sentía deseo de llevarla a su cama, pero ahora, ahora todo era tan diferente.

- Como vas linda?

- Algo mareada.

- Lo siento.

- Un poco insegura...

- De acuerdo te quitaré la venda - dijo deteniéndose y pasando su mano en el contorno de la cabeza de la pelirroja.

- Pero contigo a mi lado no hay problema...- dijo quitando sus manos- déjalo!

- Solo quería que fuera sorpresa!

- Y lo será, sigamos!

- De acuerdo, ya casi llegamos!

Caminaron unos metros más hasta que Harry por fin se detuvo y ella lo imitó. Se quitó la capa.

- Adelante princesa - dijo llevándola de la mano dentro de la sala - Ahora quedate quieta! - Harry cerró la puerta de la sala multipropósito y desapareció dentro de la misma.

- ?Harry? ... ? Dónde estas?

- Aquí dulzura - le decía de lejos - No temas!...Puedes quitarte la venda.

Ella obedeció.

- Harry!...Esto es hermoso!!

En la sala, no muy grande, había una pequeña pero acojedora chimenea encendida. En frente, una alfombra blanca de piel, y en un costado, una pequeña mesa rarona con dos velas encendidas, dos copas, una botella y algunos trozos de variadas frutas. En dos recipientes había chocolate derretido y en el otro crema para untar en la fruta. Y todo con pétalos de rosa esparcidos por toda la mesa y la alfombra.

- Si te incomoda la alfombra, me avisas y busco una silla.

- No no!, así es genial! - dijo embobada. Se sentó en la alfombra. Harry se quedó mirándola desde una punta de la sala. - Bueno y...?qué esperas?

- Nada...

- Entonces ven!...Siéntate conmigo!

- De acuerdo - se sentó muy cerca suyo - Es la primera vez que hago esto ?sabes?

- Hacer que?

- Estar en algo serio... Enfocandome en una sola chica.

- Ya falta poco, solo seis días más.

- No!...Es genial, es solo que ?lo preparé bien?

- Genial para ser novato - guiñó el ojo.

- Quieres cerveza de manteca?

- Si...!

- Aquí tienes - le sirvió y se sirvió.

Pasaron hablando de todo un poco por dos horas. Ginny, a esta altura de la cita estaba derretida ante los encantos de Harry. Deseaba besarlo y decirle todo, decirle que quería tenerlo para ella sola. Pero decirle eso, implicaría asustarlo y echar todo a perder. Harry, por su parte, quería tenerla ahí mismo y sin pedirle permiso. " Al demonio con el trato" se dijo a si mismo y la besó, cosa que a ella no se esperaba pero no rechazó.

Ambos, cada vez que se besaban, sentían que sus labios habían existido para estar juntos. Pero ni Harry ni Ginny querían admitirselo. No podían permitirselo.

Harry acariciaba su hombro mientras ella lo abrazaba por el cuello. ?l, como algo ya mecánico y sin darse cuenta, intentó quitar su túnica. Fue justamente eso lo que provocó la ruptura del beso, cosa que Harry no se perdonó.

- No Harry!...- dijo dejándo de abrazarlo.

- Ginny lo siento...En serio yo...

- Entiende Harry, si ahora estamos juntos tu habras realizado tu cometido y el trato habrá sido en vano.

- Tienes razón!...Lo siento de verdad - hubo una pausa, ambos parecían tenerse miedo y desconfianza - ?Puedo preguntarle algo?

- Adelante - recuperó su forma de ser para con él.

- Yo hice el trato para demostrarte que, si quiero, puedo ser serio y que te gustaría, y también porque quería acostarme contigo, como bien dijiste, pero como premio. Ahora tu?por qué aceptaste el trato? - Ginny se paralizó. ?Qué debía contestar?

- Emm...

- No pienses excusas, esta pregunta es seria y quiero que lo sea también la respuesta. Di la verdad sin importar cual sea...

- Ok?quieres la verdad? - él afirmó con la cabeza - Tu tenías razón, si me interesaste, hasta que cambiaste, para vivir "mejor" según tu...Lo fuiste todo, no te imaginas lo mal que me puse al ver la cantidad de chicas que pasaban por tus manos y a ti no se te movía ni un pelo...Sabía que yo podía terminar así, y muchas veces me tente, pero preferí esperar y conservar una esperanza de que cambiaras, pero nunca se dio...Al final, me acostumbre a verte así y como amigo, pero mi corazón no me engañaba, eras y siempre serás algo más para mi...Pero no me puedo permitir ser maltratada como las demás...- Harry la miraba atento - Cuando tu me propusiste el trato, vi en él, una nueva esperanza de cambiar tu forma de verme, de ver a las chicas en general, a fin de cuentas me diste una semana y... Todo puede cambiar...No quería cambiarte para mi - Aclaró - Ni quiero cambiarte...quiero que veas las cosas de otra perspectiva para que, la chica con la que verdad desees pasar el resto de tu vida, sepa valorarte y tu a ella...- hubo una pequeña pausa - Y es por eso que acepté el trato...- Harry la miró unos segundos.

- Wow!...osea que...todo lo que haces ?lo hiciste por mi?

- ?Por quién más?...Sé que no servirá pero...- Harry la besó nuevamente callando sus palabras.

- Te lo agregadezco...Sé que será tarea dificil.

- A que te refieres?

- A que quiero intentar cambiar y eres la mejor persona para ello.

- ?Tu crees?

- Si...- Ginny lo besó ahora. Pareció abalanzarsele encima y cayeron uno encima del otro sobre la alfombra.

Harry, al sentirla en cima, quedó confundido. "ｿDonde quedo el trato?", Sin embargo no se quej, ni la rechazó. Había algo especial en ella, y en sus besos, que en ninguna otra había captado.

Ginny, por su parte, había perdido cordura. ﾉl la volvía loca, hasta el punto de perder la razón y no pensar las cosas, y mucho menos ahora, que estaba a punto de cumplir su deseo.

Aun que Harry deseaba hacerla suya sin cuestionar, dudó. Ella había sido clara, no quería arruinar las cosas. Y él, lo que menos deseaba era perder su oportunidad de demostrarle cuan serio podría ser y... y... bueno, era verdad que parte del trato era acostarse con ella pero... pero... "Que más da, deja de cuestionar y disfruta!" Se dijo.

Ella fue quien rompió el hielo desabotonando su camisa. ﾉl la imitó con la suya, y quitando luego la pequeña y ajustada remera que traía debajo.

Ginny despertó, aun adormilada. Miró a un costado y estaba Harry abrazándola. Ella sonrió.

-Hay Harry!...- Suspiró- Si supieras cuanto te amo... ｿPor que me haces esto?... Te amo- Dijo nuevamente y depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios, y volvió a dormir.

Draco caminaba decidido hacia Ron.

- Weasley! - lo saludó.

- Draco...

- Oye, estamos preparando una fiesta en la sala de Snape.

- ?Lo permitió?

- No lo sabe...

- Ok...

- Entonces ?vienes?

- Si, seguro...le avisaré a...

- No! Créme Potter está muy ocupado con tu hermana y...

- ?Con mi hermana? - se alteró.

- Los vi hablando divertidos en la cena, el sábado, seguro tendrá que hacer...Nos encontramos alli a las 20 hs.

- De acuerdo, ahora, con permiso, tengo que hablar con Harry...

- Nos vemos!

Ron se fue a la sala común que fué el último lugar que lo vió. Allí seguía, sentado en una butaca. Perdido en sus pensamientos.

- Harry!

- Hola...

- ?Cómo en eso de que estas con mi hermana?

- Es mi novia, desde el domingo...

- Hoy es lunes y todavía no me entero!

- Lo siento - seguía perdido.

- Escúchame bien!, ya sabés que no me agrada tu forma de vivir, pero eres mi amigo y te respeto, pero como que sumes a mi hermana a tu pila de descarte, te las verás conmigo...!

- Ron, me acosté con ella! - dijo sin temor a lo que su amigo fuera capaz de hacer.

- ??Qué?!

- Si...anoche.

- Eres un maldito infeliz! - gritó a la vez que lo ahorcaba, pero Harry no se movía, estaba ido. El aire le faltaba, pero no intentaba recuperarlo - Tiene 16 años maldición!- le gritó soltándolo.

- Lo sé!...

- Esta enamorada de ti!!

- LO SE?!- le gritó - me lo dijo!!

- ?Qué?

- Luego de tener relaciones, no creo que haya estado muy conciente...pero me lo dijó!

- Y tu que hiciste?

- Yo supuestamente dormía...

- Y que haras?

- No lo sé Ron!... Cuando me desperté, me asusté por pensar en algún compromiso serio y me fui...- Ron lo golpeó en la cara - ?Por que hiciste eso?

- Para que te despiertes y recapacites lo que voy a decirte!...No te voy a obligar a nada, pero piensa en ella...Sabiendo como eres se entregó, te dijo lo que sentía y ...tu solo...la dejaste sola!...Piénsalo! - dijo y se fue.

Había pasado el día, el sol ya se ocultaba, Ron se preparaba para la fiesta mencionada por Draco.

Eran las 8 de la noche, todos estaban en el gran salón cenando y hablando de sus cosas. Bajó a las mazmorras. Al entrar al aula, Ron divisó a Draco unicamente.

- Y donde está la fiesta?

- La fiesta eres tu! - se acercó a él.

- Que clase de fiesta es esta?

- Una en la que los amigos se juntan para hablar, pero como no hay ningún amigo que tengamos en común, y Potter está ocupado, bueno, la lista se redujo.

- Bien y...que haremos?

- Emborracharnos y hablar.

- Mm..como quieras!

Luego de varias copas ya hablaban pavadas, a excepción de Draco, que encreíblemente seguía lúcido.

- He escuchado por ahi...- resonaba una voz en el gran salón, todos miraron para todos lados en busca de algún parlante o algún locutor - que quieres intentar cosas nuevas - obviamente la voz era de Draco Malfoy.

- A que te refieres?- resonó otra voz.

- A que te gustan los de tu mismo sexo - hubo una pausa - y, he escuchado por ahi también, que yo soy aquel que te gusta! - pausa más grande.

- Si, es verdad - pronto Hermione notó que aquella otra voz era de...Ron! - Si me gustas, ahora lo sabes.

- No solo yo...Todo Hogwarts lo sabe - dijo esa voz con malicia. Hermione entedió, le había tendido una trampa. Todo Hogwarts rió, a tal punto que desde las mazmorras se escuchaba.

- ?Qué? - dijo Ron. Al escuchar las risas provenientes del gran salón - ?Qué es esto?...?Qué son esas risas?

- Te han escuchado todos Weasley!...Eres famoso ahora, no era eso lo que querías?... Rarito Weasley te apodaré- rió.

Ron horrorizado corrió lo que las piernas fueron capaces. Subió corriendo hasta la sala común. Al entrar vio fugazmente, a Harry en el mismo lugar donde había estado todo el día.

- Ron?Qué sucede?

No contestó. Subió a su cuarto y se encerró. Jamás había sido tan humillado en su vida. Diez minutos más tarde Ginny y Hermione entraron corriendo a la sala común siguiendo los pasos del pelirrojo. Ginny ni siquiera miró a Harry que este notó dolido.

- Ron! Abre la puera! - gritó Hermione golpeándola.

- Vamos Ron! - la imitó Ginny.

- No!...Dejenme!

- No!! Eres mi mejor amigo.

- Y mi hermano.

- Y no queremos verte asi

- Pués no me verán!

- ?Qué sucede? - preguntó Harry que al escuchar los gritos subió.

- Vamos Ron!...Necesito hablar contigo! - no respondió nadie- Chicos dejenme, hablaré con él desde aquí y es privado...

- Pero...

- Por favor Gin!

- De acuerdo - esta se dió vuelta y choco con Harry, lo miró con indiferencia y dolor, lo esquivó y se adentró en su cuarto. Harry la vió irse sin poder decir nada.

- Por favor Harry!

- Ok - y se fue melancólico.

- Bien, estoy sola y tengo que hablarte!

- Herms de verdad te agradezco - se quebró su voz - Pero...

- Calla! - le gritó - Hablaré igual, así que escucha!

- Solo contestame algo...?lo escucharon todos?

- Si - dijo apenada.

- Mierda!

- Pero Malfoy es un idiota no eres raro, solo piensas diferente y no tienes porque avergonzarte!

- Pero era nuestro amigo!

- Te usó Ron...- le decía acariciando la puerta a la altura que, ella sabía, él tenía apollada su cara - nos usó a todos!

- ?Cómo sabes?

- Antes de venir me lo cruce!...Es un hijo de puta! - lloraba.

- Herms!...?Qué paso? - ella comenzó a relatar la charla.

Flash Back:

Hermione miró a Ginny, ambas horrorizadas. Hermione salió corriendo al igual que la pelirroja. En el vestíbulo, se cruzó con Draco.

- Ginny vé!...Debo arreglar algo antes! - ella obedeció. Draco caminaba orgulloso y tranquilo.

- ?Como pudiste?... era un secreto!

- Jamás te dije que confiaras en mi!

- Pero eras nuestro amigo!

- Eso quisieras!...Yo solo me acerqué a Weasley porque te tenía ganas...Y como mi deseo fue saceado y en nada me sirve ni tu ni tu amigo...Aproveché!

- Lo usaste!

- Como la chica más inteligente no pudo notarlo?

- Eres despreciable!

- Lo fui por ti!...

- Pues de mi puedes olvidarte!

- Como si te quisiera conmigo mugrosa!...Ni siquiera eres buena en la cama - Draco para nada se esperaba aquel rodillazo en su miembro.

- Nunca más vuelvas a acercárteme ni a mi, ni a Ron, Ginny o Harry escuchaste? - dijo y se fue dolida, pero ocultándolo ya que ahora su amigo la necesitaba más que nunca.

Fin Flash Back:

Hubo una pausa en la cual solo se escuchaba el llanto de Hermione. Ron, del otro lado de la puerta, pensando. Había algo que no cerraba.

- Lo siento Ron!...Fue mi culpa!...Yo le dije tu secreto!

- ?Qué?

- Si...no te pido que me comprendas, solo que me escuches - Ron calló y otorgó - Ese día exploté!...Mis sentimientos eran demasiados y estaban reprimidos hace tiempo...Draco logró obtener mi confianza y, no me preguntes como, le conté...Es que luego de Harry le contabas todo a él...casi...y creí que tal vez sucediera entre ustedes...- hubo una pausa - Y, tampoco me preguntes como, terminé acostándome con él.

Ambos permanecieron callados. Luego de un rato - Merlín! estaba tan dolida!...Tan confundida...me sentía sola, Ron...mi mundo se había derrumbado.

- ?Por que? - habló por fin - ?Qué provocó eso?

- Y no lo notaste?...Si que eres lento...

- Por que lo dices?

- Ron ?recuerdad cuando, aquel día mencionaste que eras diferente, frente al lago?

- Si...

- Recuerdas que también yo diría algo?

- Si...

- No es Harry, y no me atrae...Eres tu, y te amo - le dijo en susurro. Ron tenía su oreja peada a la puerta y se sorpredió al oirla - Cuando me dijiste que te gustaba Draco...

- Solo me atraía - se quejó.

- Ok, lo exageré...pero, como crees?, se me cayó el corazón...No podía decirte esto...se que fue una humillación para ti...Pero, yo creo que no debes dejar que te afecte...

- Herms...si lo que antes dijiste es cierto, no me importa nada y mucho menos Malfoy! - dijo semi sonriendo.

- Puedo repetirlo, aunque de nada sirva...

Ron abrió, sorpresivamente la puerta. Hermione que estaba sentada en el suelo de la puerta lo miró. El le ofreció su mano y la levantó.

- Sirve, y mucho...- le sonrió.

- Te amo Ron - le susurró - Y sin ti, no soy nadie...Debía desirtelo, aún cuando no me haya esperanza para lo nuestro, necesitaba sacarlo...Resumido me daña y, como comprobamos, también te dañó a ti...

- Herms, nunca dije que fuera completamente gay!

- A que te refieres?

- A que, creo que fue una etapa, y como bien dijiste tu, he salido con chicas antes y para nada me veo saliendo con chicos! - ella lo miraba inquisitibamente.

- ?Entonces..?

- Tu eres una chica única, especial y...me gustaría intentarlo contigo...?Qué dices?

- Gracias por darme la oportunidad de ser la chica más feliz de universo!- Lo abrozó.

- ?Entonces accedes ser mi novia?

- Siempre y cuando me avises cuando pasas a ser totalmente gay o totalmente...mujeriego -sonrió- eso si! nada de que te venga bien cualquier cosa - ambos sonrieron.

- Contigo a mi lado, dudo que pase...- la besó timido y torpemente por sus nervios.


	4. Chapter 3

**_Capitulo 4:_**

Había pasado la semana del trato de Harry y Ginny, pero claro está que, luego de la primera noche, no volvieron a hablar, y ese, era el último día.

Harry había meditado todo. Era verdad, si había pasado todo muy rápido, pero había pasado y era irreversible, él se había enamorado de la pelirroja no lo había querido ver. Lo notó solo y hasta que ella le fue indiferente, había tenido la oportunidad de acostarse con cinco chicas más, pero él solo quería a una y ella no podía perdonarlo por haberla abandonado aquella noche y nunca más mencionar nada.

Dispuesto a reconciliarse, y mucho más, Harry la buscó y no la encontró si no hasta que fue a la sala común, allí, recostada sobre el sillón, leía un libro.

- Ginny, tengo que hablar contigo - ella, sin quitar el libro de el medio respondió.

- ?Qué se te ofrece?

- Me encantaría, para empezar, ver a mi novia a los ojos!

- Basta! - le dijo dejando a un lado el libro y sentándose - No soy tu novia, fue solo un estúpido trato, ya conseguiste lo que querías...Formo parte de tu lista!...Bravo! - aplaudió - Ahora acaba con la farza! - él se sentó a su lado.

- ?Qué farza?...Primero, el trato acaba hoy, y no...no...

- ?No que?

- Por que no me hablas?

- Me pregunto de donde sacas el coraje para preguntarlo!

- Deja la ironía!

- Deja la ignorancia!

- Quiero oirte decirlo!...Anda, inventa una excusa!

- No tengo excusa!...No te hablo porque hiciste trampa!

- ?Qué?

- Si!...Al día me acosté contigo!

- Y fue mi culpa?

- No lo sé! Quizá!...Pero como un cobarde te fuiste sin decir nada!

- Tienes razón! Fui un cobarde...y es que me asusté de creer que te involucrabas demasiado!

- Diablos! Claro que me involucré!...Te dí mi virginidad...Tu la tomaste y la tiraste!

- No es cierto!...

- Claro que si, así haces con todas ?por que sería la excepción?

- Por que fuiste tu la que me enseño a valorarte!

- ?Qué?

- Aceptaste el trato porque creías que podías cambierme, en tan solo una semana (cosa que nadie logró en 2 años) pero tu tenías fé!...Pues sabes que, durante 6 días no me dirigiste la palabra!...Yo sabía que pensarías!...Pensarías que fuiste una idiota al ceder puesto que serías una más, pero... luego, cuando dijiste aquel "te amo" que supuesramente no debía escuchar, desde ese momento y, desde que te tube, inclusó antes, cuando cerramos el pacto, sabía que sería más fuerte que yo y...soy preso de tus encantos ahora...

- Harry, lo nuestro jamás funcionará déjalo así! - dijo levantándose del sillón y cruzando el retrato de la dama gorda.

En la cena, Ron y Hermione entraron al gran salón de la mano, hace 5 días ya que salían y, hacía 4 días y medio que todos se habían enterado.

Harry se sentó en frente de la pareja..."?Por que Ginny no quiere intentarlo?Por que no dijo nada? Quizá no le haya gustado la forma en que le dije la verdad" estos eran los pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza.

De pronto, su cabeza se iluminó, algo cursi se le cruzó y, sabía que las mujeres adoraban lo cursi y que, incluso eran irresistibles a ellas. Por eso como acto mecanico se levantó del banco.

Harry se paró en la mesa y la ubicó con la vista, todos, incluso ella, lo miraban expectante.

- Oigan todos!...Hay algo sumamente importante que debo anunciar!...- la señaló - Ginevra Molly Weasley...Te amo!! - lo gritó, ella se quedó mirandolo - y desde aca arriba te pregunto?Podriamos olvidar todo y volver a comenzar?Cómo algo serio?Como novios?

- Baja de ahi! - decía avergonzada.

- Si no eres tu, no será nadie!...Te amo!...Y si también me amas, sientes el más mínimo afecto por mi, te lo ruego, dame una oportunidad de cambiar!...QUIERO CAMBIAR POR TI!! - todos los expectadores miraron a Ginny - ?Qué dices?

- Que solo una idiota te dejaría pasar...porque yo también te amo, y que, se que cambiastes aunque no era necesario!...- se subió también a la mesa y lo besó apasionadamente.

**_The end, or just the begining?_**

**__**

**__**

**Ojala haya sido de su agradooo**

**Manden mails a reviews... **

**tomamos ideas para la pag web )**

**bezo!**

_DiablaLok_


End file.
